Capricorne, la succession
by Baella
Summary: Ou comment Shura a trouvé son successeur via son cadeau d'anniversaire. Ben oui, on aura beau dire, les apprentis ça tombe pas du ciel. ShuraXOC pas de lemon niark !
1. Chapter 1

Mouahaha ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! (et un rire sadique pourri aussi...). C'est une suite à _Excalibur et l'épée maléfique_ mais si j'ai bien réussi mon coup, on peut les lire indifféremment. Bon ok, vu qu'il y a peu de références à l'autre foc, on peut se passer de la première XD

Bon, le premier chapitre est court et il n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec le titre... mais vous comprendrez pourquoi la fic s'appelle comme ça plus tard ;p

Bonne lecture quand même !

Et bravo à Akarisnape qui a deviné qu'il y aurait une suite !

* * *

Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau appréciait grandement le calme. Surtout quand on sortait d'une guerre limite sainte à cause d'une connerie d'une Déesse nommée Eris. Non mais oh !

Alors la dispute des deux tourtereaux à l'étage du dessous commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais BORDEL ils n'allaient pas la fermer un peu? Enfin, dispute… Depuis une heure il n'entendait que Laÿa crier sur Shura. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui se disait mais quand même, tenir une heure vocalement pour que tout le Sanctuaire soit au courant, fallait le faire ! Respect !

Malgré tout, ça commençait à l'énerver tout ça… Aussi le onzième saint se leva-t-il de son confortable fauteuil pour descendre au temple du dessous et leur demander de baisser le volume. Le spectacle le figea quelques instants. Une tempête châtain balançait des affaires sur un Capricorne étonnamment décontracté qui rattrapait la vaisselle pour éviter qu'elle ne se fracasse au sol. Comme quoi, ça avait du bon de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière.

La porte d'entrée des appartements privés claqua et laissa un espagnol dehors, un mug avec des petits cœurs roses dans la main. Le français toussota pour attirer l'attention du maître des lieux.

-Ah salut Camus ! Quoi de beau ?

A voir Shura aussi décontracté, on aurait presque pu se croire dans un salon. Remarque, avec tout ce que Laÿa avait balancé, il ne manquait que les meubles.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Oh ! Ca ? Trois fois rien, juste une petite dispute avec Laÿa.

-Quelle était la pomme de discorde aujourd'hui ?

-Camus, parle encore de pomme et on devra te ramasser à la cuillère. Une toute petite cuillère. Et n'exagère rien, on ne se dispute pas tous les jours !

-Encore heureux. Surtout pour le voisinage.

-Oui je sais.

Ils bavardèrent encore un petit moment avant que le Verseau ne rejoigne le calme de son temple. Il avait un livre à finir !

Resté seul, le Capricorne soupira. Ok, il n'aurait pas dût pousser Laÿa dans ses derniers retranchements à cause de cette histoire d'épée magique dont elle avait eu la charge à la disparition de toute sa famille et qui se trouvait cachée dans une autre dimension. Epée qui suscitait une convoitise de la part des dieux même. Et qui faisait que depuis des semaines des « chasseurs de trésors » ou de « reliques » fouillaient la région. Il l'avait questionné toute la journée durant, sans lâcher le morceau. Il voulait savoir. Bon, et bien il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution.

L'espagnol jeta un coup d'œil à ses affaires qui traînaient de ça et là. Un fou rire le secoua. Bon sang, c'était sans doute la première fois depuis la création de la chevalerie d'Athéna qu'un or se retrouvait à la porte de son temple. C'était ridicule mais ça lui faisait un bien fou. Une fois calmé, il rangea le plus gros de ses affaires (tiens il avait oublié qu'il avait un bol avec les douze signes du zodiaque) et fit des trouvailles étonnants (ouah le vieux katana richement décoré que son maître lui avait donné quand il avait eu son armure ! Il le cherchait depuis des semaines).

Laÿa se décida par revenir et trouva Shura, occupé à fumer une cigarette. Elle grimaça. Elle détestait l'odeur du tabac, chaud ou froid. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû balancer le cendrier ailleurs quand dans la poubelle.

-Calmée ?

-Un peu…

Il avisa ses yeux rougis. D'accord, ne plus jamais pousser Laÿa jusqu'au bout.

-Bon… Rassures-moi, tu ne fais pas le ménage de printemps comme ça ?

-Non. Elle eut un rire. Pas aux dernières nouvelles.

-Ouf tu me rassures… Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle.

-Un peu fatiguée… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Il lui tâta le front.

-Tu n'as rien mangé…

-Oh Shura ne recommence pas !

Et hop ! De nouveau THE sujet de dispute. Lorsque Laÿa était inquiète ou stressée, elle ne mangeait pas. Et comme la perte de sa famille avait été brutale, elle s'était laissée dépérir. Shura la surveillait attentivement depuis qu'il la connaissait. Seulement, elle avait un appétit de moineau. Vraiment pas de bol. Et pas facile de lui faire reprendre du poids.

-D'accord, d'accord, va te coucher. Tu ne veux pas prendre du sucre avant ? Tu vas finir par faire de l'hypoglycémie.

-Non ça va aller.

Il la regarda gagner la chambre, anxieux. Mais non, elle ne s'écroula pas par terre en chemin. Il fallait qu'il arrête de s'angoisser comme ça.

.

Le nez dans son café, Shura tentait de ne pas piquer du nez. D'abord parce qu'il voulait finir sa boisson, ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que le café soit bon pour la peau. Surtout très chaud.

-Toi tu as encore mal dormi.

Il sursauta de plusieurs centimètres, faisant tomber un peu de café sur la table. Qui… ?

-Laÿa, tu m'as fait peur.

-J'ai vu. On peut savoir pourquoi tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt même quand tu n'as pas entrainement ?

-Habitude.

-Mon œil.

Il se reconcentra sur son café. Dormir…

-Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour dormir comme une buche certains soirs et mal dormir le lendemain.

-C'est si visible que ça ?

-Assez. Alors ?

-Aucune idée, j'ai des troubles du sommeil des fois mais rien de grave. De manière générale je dirais que ça dépend ce que je fais le soir...

Laÿa qui se servait un bol de lait piqua un fou rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il fronça les sourcils avant de se taper la tête avec la main.

-Oh ça va, tu sais très bien ce que je fais le soir. Et il n'y a aucun sous-entendu.

Laÿa riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait, assise par terre en se tenant les côtes. Shura reporta son attention sur son café. Elle finirait par se calmer.

* * *

Et voilà ! Des tomates/rewiews/tomates/suggestions ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le chapitre 2 ! Tada ! Ici nous allons voir... Laÿa qui va faire une mauvaise rencontre... c'est tout en fait... quoi qu'on va aussi voir un élément qui est en rapport avec le futur chevalier du Capricorne... Mais je n'en dis pas plus !

* * *

Laÿa examina les vitrines des magasins. Noël approchait à grands pas et elle voulait trouver un cadeau pour tout le monde. Elle soupira. Fureter à droite à gauche pour éviter les cadeaux en double ne lui avait donné aucune idée pour le cas de son homme. Que pouvait-elle bien lui offrir ? Pas d'arme. Il en avait plusieurs, des vraies ou seulement en décoration, ça commençait à bien faire. Pas de bouquins, les livres qu'il lisait étant pour la plupart en espagnol et vu qu'elle n'en parlait pas un traitre mot, autant ne pas tenter le diable. Pas de fringues, ça aurait voulu dire « tu t'habilles trop mal et j'osais pas te le dire. » Pas de parfum, il n'en mettait pas.

Elle soupira à nouveau. En prime de son manque d'idée, il fallait que Shura soit du début d'année donc qu'il avait pas mal de cadeaux en mois d'un mois. Franchement, des fois c'était pas de bol.

Laÿa fouilla dans ses poches et en tira une liste. Mü et Kiki, c'était fait. Aldébaran aussi. Saga pareil et en même temps son frère jumeau qu'elle connaissait peu vu qu'il était chez Poséidon. Deathmask elle se mettait avec Aphrodite et Milo pour lui offrir des masques vénitiens. D'ailleurs il vaudrait mieux qu'elle fasse son testament. Au cas où… Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Camus, Shion c'était bon. Aphrodite, tout le monde se cotisait pour lui offrir une serre pour ses roses. Une très grande serre. Elle avait aussi aidé pour les cinq chevaliers de bronze divin et Athéna (un défilé de mode pour la gamine et hop ! Tout le monde était content). Mais ça n'empêchait qu'il lui manquait un cadeau pour Shura. Que pouvait-elle bien lui faire en cadeau ? Non elle se creusait la tête depuis un moment et aucune idée. Surtout qu'elle voulait quelque chose de vraiment particulier pour lui. D'abord pour le remercier de tout son soutien, ensuite parce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir. Mais sans idée forcément…

Alors qu'elle errait dans les rues, son regard fut attiré par les affiches colorées d'une agence de voyages. Etonnant comme en période de froid les pays chauds étaient prisés. Oh mais un voyage en Espagne c'était une bonne idée ! Ca pouvait faire Noël et anniversaire aussi… Bon, disons au moins Noël et une partie de l'anniversaire. En plus, des billets d'avion ça se cachait facilement. Bon ben voilà, plus la peine de désespérer.

Laÿa jeta un coup d'œil circulaire avant d'entrer. Subitement, elle se figea. Elle venait d'apercevoir un homme dans la rue. Un homme qu'elle connaissait. Elle ignorait son nom mais qu'importe. Cet homme était la dernière personne à l'avoir vu, alors qu'elle fuyait sa maison devenue un champ de bataille. Il l'avait suivie et avait tenté de l'empêcher de sauter d'une falaise après avoir scellé l'épée dans une autre dimension dont sa mort aurait condamné l'accès à cette dimension. La chute aurait dû être mortelle mais pour une étrange raison, Laÿa y avait survécu.

La jeune femme déglutit. Ok, avec un peu de chance il ne la reconnaîtrait pas…

-Hé ! Toi là-bas !

…Ou pas. Laÿa prit la fuite. Elle fonça au hasard dans différentes rues, se perdit dans la foule compacte avant de regagner le parking où elle avait garé sa voiture. Elle prit cinq minutes pour se calmer puis roula vers le Sanctuaire après de nombreux détours. Mais comme personne ne semblait la suivre, elle se détendit un tantinet.

Laÿa venait de traverser le temple du Bélier et traversait celui du Taureau quand perdue dans ses pensées elle manqua de rentrer dans le propriétaire des lieux.

-Attention !

-Oh ! Désolée Aldébaran.

-Pas de soucis. Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-Oh si seulement…

Et la frousse d'avoir attiré un ennemi au Sanctuaire lui fit faire une crise de larmes d'un coup. Psychologue, le Taureau la laissa pleurer un bon coup avant de lui offrir une tasse de thé pour la calmer.

-Merci, c'est juste que je viens de croiser quelqu'un en ville et…

Elle lui résuma la transmission de l'épée de la part de son père et sa tentative de suicide avec un saut du haut d'une falaise puis l'homme croisé en ville.

-Tu es sûre qu'il t'as reconnu ?

-Il m'a interpellée. J'ai essayé de le semer avec le monde mais j'ai quand même la frousse qu'il vienne ici…

-Oh ça ne t'en fais pas, le Sanctuaire ne peut être trouvé qu'à condition de le chercher. C'est compliqué et un coup bas du cosmos d'Athéna mais si tu ne veux pas arriver au Sanctuaire tu ne peux pas.

-En d'autres termes tu dois vouloir arriver ici et non pas voir une personne qui se trouve au Sanctuaire ?

-Tout juste. Donc tu n'as aucun risque de les voir arriver.

-Ca me rassure…

Ils discutèrent ensuite des fêtes qui approchaient et des cadeaux destinés aux autres.

-D'ailleurs as-tu trouvé ceux qui te manquaient ?

-Oui, tout est dans les sacs. Elle désigna les paquets qu'elle venait d'acheter en ville. Il ne me manque plus que celui de Shura. L'ennui c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'acheter avec cet incident.

-Mais tu l'as trouvé non ?

-Je compte lui offrir un voyage en Espagne pour Noël et une partie de son anniversaire.

-Il va adorer.

-Qui va adorer quoi ?

Laÿa sursauta et se retourna.

-Oh salut Mü. Je disais juste que j'ai enfin trouvé mes derniers cadeaux. Seulement, j'ai croisé une personne que je ne voulais pas voir. Si bien que je n'ai pas pu acheter celui de Shura.

-Demain je dois aller en ville pour mes emplettes de Noël. Si tu gardes Kiki je veux bien aller te le chercher et te faire une avance. Tu me rembourseras plus tard. Shura n'y verra que du feu.

-Oh merci Mü ! Tu me sauves la vie !

-Je t'en pris. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir ?

-Un voyage en Espagne.

-Et tu l'accompagnes ?

-Oh… Et bien je lui offre deux billets, il en fait ce qu'il veut.

-Je vois. Entendu donc, demain tu gardes Kiki et je vais les chercher pour toi !

* * *

Alors ? qui pense avoir trouvé ce qu'est l'élément en rapport avec le prochain chevalier d'or de la biquette... heu... Capricorne pardon !

com?


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite ! en réponses aux commentaires, oui on a tou(te)s bien compris que Shura était dynamique le soir ptdr !

La petite vie de baba : ce matin j'ai raté maths (ouais!) et français (oh...) pour passer mon code. que j'ai eu ! *hystérique*

Sinon, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Les fêtes de Noël avaient été riches en bons petits plats. Mais pas petits au niveau des calories. Laÿa avait pris trois bons kilos (à se faire gaver par son homme aussi…) pour l'occasion. Surtout qu'aux fêtes de fin d'année s'étaient ajoutés l'épiphanie et l'anniversaire de son homme la semaine dernière et deux kilo de plus. Aussi se montrait-elle très prudente en faisant sa valise.

-Laÿa, où as-tu rangé l'aspirine ?

-Tu l'a laissé dans la cuisine.

-Merci.

Si Shura avait adoré son cadeau, il risquait de ne pas en profiter avec les migraines qui lui martelaient le crâne depuis quelques jours. Il avait tout essayé, même s'allonger, se mettre de la glace ou l'aspirine ne fonctionnait pas. Il en était presque à se taper la tête sur les murs dans l'espoir que la douleur s'apaise.

-Shura, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on annule ?

-Non ça va aller. Shion est à la porte, vas lui ouvrir s'il te plait.

Elle le laissa avaler son cachet d'aspirine. Bonne idée que Shion vienne les voir, il pourrait peut être faire quelque chose pour le Capricorne...

-Bonjour Laÿa. Shura est dans les parages ?

Il savait très bien où se trouvait chaque chevalier sous ses ordres mais il veillait toujours à ne pas le montrer par politesse. Après tout, il ne surveillait pas les moindres faits et gestes de tout le monde ! Et puis il avait bien assez de travail comme ça !

-Dans la cuisine. Et il a toujours des maux de tête affreux.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Shura pointa le bout de son nez.

-Vous allez toujours en Espagne tous les deux ? S'enquit poliment le Pope.

-Shura tient à y aller, soupira Laÿa.

-Et il a raison.

-C'est ce que je lui ai… Attendez une minute. Il a raison ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

-Absolument pas. Cette nuit je suis allée sur Star Hill.

-Le lieu d'observation des étoiles du Pope, précisa Shura pour Laÿa qui était complètement perdue.

Shion laissa passer deux minutes histoire de bien faire comprendre que la raison de sa venue et ce qu'il allait dire n'étaient pas n'importe quoi.

-Le nouveau chevalier d'or du Capricorne est né et il est temps d'aller le trouver.

Silence.

-Mais attendez, Shura _est _le chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Il n'y a pas besoin d'en avoir un second… Non ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle vivait au Sanctuaire qu'elle connaissait tout sur le bout des doigts. Elle en apprenait tous les jours. Par exemple, que si Aphrodite ne quittait presque jamais le Sanctuaire c'était à cause du fait que son sang empoissonné était « éteint » par le cosmos divin d'Athéna.

-En théorie oui. Mais il faudra bien que son successeur puisse prendre la relève non ? Et pour cela, il faut qu'il apprenne des techniques que seul les chevaliers d'ors connaissent, expliqua rapidement l'Atlante. En résumé Shura, tu dois aller en Espagne. Essaye de localiser l'enfant, ça fera disparaître tes migraines. D'ici quelques années il sera assez grand pour qu'on vienne le chercher.

-Entendu.

Laÿa leva les yeux au ciel. Super, ils allaient devoir mettre entre parenthèse leur visite… Enfin, ils allaient visiter bien sûr. Seulement, ce serait sans doute des orphelinats au lieu des monuments historiques.

.

-Laÿa, réveille-toi.

Elle chassa la main qui lui secouait son épaule. Dormir…

-Laÿa, on est arrivés…

Elle bailla et se décida à s'étirer. Ah déjà ? Elle s'était endormie au début du vol. Elle grimaça. Ah chouette elle avait un torticolis. On l'y reprendrait à se servir de l'épaule de Shura comme d'un oreiller dans une position assise.

-Ca va ?

-Rien, juste une raideur dans la nuque, ça va passer.

Descendre de l'avion fut difficile dans le sens où les hôtesses de l'air semblaient trouver l'espagnol très mignon et le suivaient du regard de manière indiscrète. Laÿa se demanda si on lui en voudrait de massacrer ces hôtesses s'il elles continuaient à reluquer _son _Shura comme ça… Oui on lui en voudrait… Dommage.

.

Plongé dans un guide touristique, Laÿa roulait des yeux. Il était en espagnol et elle ne comprenait qu'un mot de temps en temps. Elle fouilla dans sa poche pour retrouver sa liste. Avant de partir, elle avait demandé à Shura de lui noter sur un papier des phrases utiles en espagnol et en grec. Ca pouvait toujours servir. Par contre, vu le fou rire de Shura, elle pouvait aller se faire voir pour l'accent. Mais bon, du moment qu'elle pouvait se faire comprendre…

Finalement, elle reposa son livre. Où avait-elle mis son propre guide ? Ah oui, dans la pochette avant de sa valise.

Shura passa devant elle, torse nu et les cheveux et la nuque encore humides de la douche. Quoi que pas besoin de guide en papier, celui-là lui convenait très bien.

-Demain matin on peut visiter les orphelinats de la région et se balader l'après-midi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Laÿa prit le temps de réfléchir. Ca lui paraissait un bon plan. Cela dit, Shura étant un adepte du lever-tôt, elle pouvait faire une croix sur ses grasses matinées. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son homme soit, au contraire des mœurs de son pays, incapable de rester ne serait-ce que dix minutes au lit après une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Monde cruel !

-Heu…oui ?

-Parfait. Bon, il est vingt heures, on va manger un bout ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Et là, elle fit une boulette. Elle ignorait que les espagnols à cette heure prenaient l'apéro, qu'ils dinaient vers dix heures et que le temps de finir de manger, il était minuit environ. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi ils se levaient plus tard.

Aussi quand elle se coucha, elle songea qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais le rythme. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

.

-Allez debout ! Laÿa il est huit heures !

-Hum… Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu…

-Debout !

Elle bailla et ouvrit un œil pour regarder sa montre sur sa table de chevet.

-Il est sept heures ! T'es malade !

-Laÿa, ta montre n'est pas à l'heure. En Grèce il est sept heures. Pas ici.

-Oh… Ah oui j'ai oublié.

Youpi, une journée à marcher comme des fous… Elle allait vite reperdre les kilos en trop tient ! Ou les bons kilos, tout dépendait du point de vue.

* * *

Et hop ! Nouveau chapitre fini. La suite mercredi ! Shura et Laÿa vont-ils trouver le prochain Capricorne ?

Petite note : les espagnols ont vraiment le rythme cité plus haut. C'est fou ce que l'espagnol renforcé sert mdr !

Sinon, des tomates/commentaires/questions ?


	4. Chapter 4

Et hop ! La suite ! Bon, soyez sympas, laissez des coms quoi. Histoire de pas avoir l'impression d'écrire pour rien ! (même si je suis une machine à écrire, je sais XD)

Dans le chapitre il y aura une phrase en espagnol qui sera traduite. Si vous voulez plus de phrases en espagnol ou que ça ne vous gêne pas qu'il y en ait, faites moi signe !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jambes en plomb et l'estomac rempli de fruits de mer, Laÿa se laissa tomber sur le lit. Dormir… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, cette fois à la bonne heure. Deux heures du matin. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle se fasse draguer au bar alors qu'elle ne pigeait presque pas un mot d'espagnol. Shura en avait été écroulé de rire sur la table à en pleurer. Sale traître !

Elle finit par s'asseoir et retirer ses chaussures, chaussettes et autres puis enfila une chemise de nuit avant de se coucher.

Shura vint la rejoindre mais dans un autre état d'âme. Il sentait une sorte d'étau lui serrer le cœur. L'enfant était en danger, il le sentait, il le savait. Seulement, il ignorait où chercher. Et cela fait quatre jours qu'ils fouillaient la région. Plus le temps passait, plus le chevalier craignait d'arriver trop tard.

« Athéna, pria-t-il en silence. Faites qu'on le trouve. Je vous en supplie. »

Il soupira dans le noir. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Laÿa faisait énormément d'efforts pour l'aider malgré sa non-maîtrise de la langue (et son accent à coucher dehors en plein hiver en sous-vêments). D'ailleurs, elle avait fini par apprendre deux trois phrases à force de l'entendre les dire. Maintenant, elle pouvait saluer quelqu'un et lui demander s'il n'y avait pas un enfant de deux ans arrivé récemment.

Shura se tourna et se retourna. Comme il enviait Laÿa qui pouvait faire le tour du cadran presque quotidiennement. Il se cala contre elle. La dernière fois, il avait réussi à s'endormir avec sa respiration paisible. Cette fois-ci peut être que le miracle opérerait ? Ses paupières finirent par se fermer toutes seules tandis que Morphée passait enfin le prendre dans ses bras.

.

Shura se réveilla en entendant un cri d'enfant. Des images avaient explosé sous ses paupières. Un olivier près d'une maison et un petit puits…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Laÿa, encore dans les vapes.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Entendu quoi ? Toi te réveiller ?

-Non... Un enfant a crié…

-Ah bon ? J'ai rien entendu. Tu as dû rêver…

-Ce n'était pas un rêve… plutôt, un avertissement. Je reviens je vais prendre l'air.

Il enfila un tee-shirt et pantalon avec ses chaussures sans chaussettes et sorti dans la rue par l'escalier. Il se sentait plus réveillé. Une fois calmé, il tâtonna ses poches à la recherche de son briquet et de son paquet de cigarettes. Ah oui, tout ça était dans sa valise dans la chambre parce que Laÿa refusait de le laisser approcher quand il sentait le tabac…

Une fois calmé, et bien réveillé, il remonta dans la chambre pour se recoucher. Il se laissa tomber après avoir retiré ses chaussures, tira un peu les rideaux et griffonna sur un papier ce qu'il avait vu. Non rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution. Subitement, ce fut la révélation. Il se leva et fouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à retrouver son guide touristique -celui en espagnol que Laÿa ne comprenait pas- et fit tourner les pages. Evidemment pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris avant ?

-Laÿa lève-toi ! Il faut qu'on parte.

-Mais il est tôt…

-Laÿa lève-toi ou je te jure que j'utilises la force.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est ton cauchemar ?

-Ce n'était _pas _un cauchemar ! Celui qu'on recherche est en danger et je sais où il est ! Dépêche-toi on doit aller à _Torrepalma_.

-A quoi ?

-Pas quoi. Où ? Six heures en voiture de Madrid, une demi-heure de Séville.

-On doit prendre la voiture dès le matin ?

Le Capricorne soupira.

-Un peu de bonne volonté !

-Mais il est tôt on s'est couchés tard et…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Shura tira les couvertures et poussa Laÿa hors du lit.

-Hé !

-Debout ! On a pas de temps à perdre !

-Mais…

-Tout de suite !

Elle pesta mais alla s'habiller et entreprit de préparer un sac.

-Mais dépêche-toi un peu !

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du matin et qu'on ne peut pas partir sans prendre quelques affaires. Prépare un sac avec quelques affaires au cas où on doive rester sur place. Ah et passe-moi les bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo. Il faudra aussi passer par une pharmacie prendre du désinfectant et des pansements ainsi que des gazes, je n'en ai pas et ça peut toujours servir…

-Laÿa mais active-toi !

Elle lui lança son portefeuille.

-Va donc à la pharmacie comme je te l'ai demandé.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Pour que tu arrêtes d'être dans mes pattes, tu m'agaces. Ah ! Et aussi parce que tu parles espagnol. Des questions ?

Il pesta mais alla faire vite fait les courses demandées. En moins de dix minutes (ça marche vite un chevalier en colère) il était de retour. Laÿa terminait de préparer leurs affaires.

-Allez en route !

Elle comptait bien finir sa nuit dans la voiture.

-Et c'est quoi ce sac en papier ?

-Le petit-déjeuner. ¡ Y los cruasánes !

-Les quoi ?

-Les croissants.

-Je te déteste. Je n'aime pas manger le matin !

-Sé mi cerilla.

Elle lui laissa le dernier mot. Il avait dit quoi là ?

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plut ? Des tomates/critiques/questions/remarques ?

Note : la dernière phrase de Shura signifie littéralement : je sais mon allumette. C'est mignon non ?

Note : Torrepalma est une ville qui existe vraiment en Espagne. Vive Google Maps !


	5. Chapter 5

La chuite ! hé ho vous abusez pour les coms ! y'a pas eu grand monde pour ! franchement ça motive pas

*Baba de mauvais poil à cause des TPE*

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Laÿa tentait en vain de dormir dans la voiture. Rien à faire, la tension dans le véhicule l'en empêchait.

-Shura ralentit on va se faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse.

Le Capricorne grogna mais redescendit sous la limite de vitesse. Cependant, ses doigts blanchis trahissaient la force avec laquelle il tenait le volant.

-N'abime pas cette voiture avec ton cosmos ça serait dommage. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas à toi.

-Laÿa ferme-la.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de s'abimer dans la contemplation du paysage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Même au plus forte de sa colère. Cela dura deux minutes avant que le Capricorne ne pousse un soupir.

-Désolé je suis à cran.

Elle ravala de justesse une réplique cinglante. Il pouvait la trancher en tranches s'il l'avait voulu. Autant jouer la prudence.

-C'est si important de trouver ton successeur ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment que se soit le prochaine chevalier du Capricorne. Ou si… C'est compliqué. Quelle sortie je prend ?

-Aucune idée, tu sais bien que je ne parle pas du tout espagnol. Tu sais quoi ? On devrait s'arrêter pour que je conduise à ta place et que tu tiennes la carte. En plus tu n'es pas vraiment concentré sur la route là…

-Ok ça marche.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Shura était plongé dans sa carte en espagnol et grignotait un croissant. Bon, la chaleur l'avait ramolli mais ça se mangeait.

-Tu n'avais pas un truc à me dire ? Demanda Laÿa. Au sujet du futur Capricorne et la raison pour laquelle tu veux absolument le trouver ?

-Tu sais pourquoi les Capricornes sont les plus fidèles serviteurs d'Athéna ?

-Non.

-Parce que nous sommes les chevaliers qui souffrons le plus avant d'être amené au Sanctuaire. Donc pour remercier Athéna de nous avoir sauvé, nous lui donnons tout.

-Ca veut dire que tu…

-Une autre fois. Non pas que je souffre mais ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment.

.

Après moult détours et plusieurs tours en ronds, Shura et Laÿa trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une vieille maison délabrée un peu à l'écart. Alors qu'ils descendaient de la voiture, le cri d'un enfant déchira l'air.

-Reste dehors, ordonna Shura avant de foncer à l'intérieur.

La porte d'entrée baillait sur ses gonds. L'espagnol l'envoya promener d'un coup d'épaule et entra. Juste en face se trouvait un salon dans lequel un homme frappait sur un petit enfant. Le Capricorne sentit sa colère enfler et maîtrisa l'homme.

-Ca suffit, siffla-t-il en espagnol.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'enfant. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans et ne semblait pas souffrir d'une fracture. Par contre la sous-alimentation…

Une ombre entra dans le salon. Shura reconnu Laÿa. Elle poussa un cri en apercevant les bleus et les contusions du bébé et le souleva pour l'emmener dehors malgré ses cris de peur. Parfait, ça laissait le champ libre à Shura.

-On a à causer tous les deux.

-Lâche-moi ou j'appelle la police !

-Oh ! Mais appelle-la si tu veux. Ils seront ravis de savoir que tu as frappé ton gosse.

-J'en veux pas !

-Parfait, on va pouvoir s'arranger.

Il le jeta dans un fauteuil.

-Ouvre grand tes oreilles crasseuses. Je vais prendre le petit et l'emmener loin de toi entendu ? Tu n'as qu'à dire qu'il s'est enfui…

-L'est pas déclaré, m'en fout.

Shura serra les dents. Ce type était ivre en plus d'être ignoble !

-Juste un papier à signer et le nom du bébé.

Il tira une feuille couverte d'écrire et avec l'aide d'Excalibur, il le fit signer d'une main tremblante que le petit était désormais sous la garde du chevalier du Capricorne. Et pour que l'homme la ferme, Shura balança une liasse de billets. Il y avait de quoi tenir un certain temps de manière confortable. Ensuite, il demanda deux-trois détails sur les origines du garçons pour pouvoir lui donner un semblant de réponse s'il voulait savoir un jour. Après quoi, il gagna la voiture. Laÿa n'avait pas perdu de temps. Elle avait donné au bébé à boire de l'eau sucrée que Shura gardait souvent à portée de main au cas où elle ferait de l'hypoglycémie et un petit croissant. Elle lui donnait la viennoiserie par petits bouts pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer avec de trop gros morceaux tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce pour le rassurer. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas un traître mot, mais au moins il ne pleurait plus.

-Pauvre bébé, disait Laÿa. Il était vraiment méchant hein ? Mais c'est fini maintenant, on va t'amener en Grèce et là-bas-tu seras bien plus heureux. Oh Shura ! Fit-elle en l'apercevant. Regarde toutes les blessures ! C'est horrible !

Le bébé se mit à crier quand il vit le chevalier. Laÿa se leva et entreprit de marcher pour le calmer mais rien à faire.

-Du calme, fit Shura en espagnol pour se faire comprendre. On ne va pas te faire de mal.

-Donne-lui un croissant, je crois que ça ne lui fera pas de mal, conseilla sa petite amie.

L'espagnol fouilla dans le sac pour en tirer une autre viennoiserie. Le bébé cessa de pleurer quand on l'agita sous son nez.

-Shura ! S'indigna la jeune femme. Ne lui donne pas tout le croissant ou il va s'étouffer !

-Ca va, ça va.

Non mais ! Se faire engueuler alors qu'il ne savait rien des enfants ! D'ailleurs le bébé avait tellement faim qu'il manqua de mordre les doigts de Shura plusieurs fois. Encore une preuve de sa sous-alimentation.

Une fois l'estomac du petit rempli, l'espagnol voulu appeler Mü pour soigner ses blessures ce à quoi Laÿa répondit qu'elle préférait attendre qu'il leur fasse un peu plus confiance, surtout que les blessures étaient pour la plupart peu profondes même si leur présence indignaient les deux adultes. Ensuite il fallut attendre que Laÿa nettoie les plaies et mette des compresses avant qu'elle n'accepte de partir d'ici. Mais au moment de monter dans la voiture, le bébé se mit à pleurer à nouveau, réclamant son doudou. Shura dût aller le chercher, apercevant l'homme occupé à embrasser -et à baver- sur sa nouvelle fortune. Le doudou en question était un vieux drap sale et troué sur lequel quelqu'un avait brodé le nom du petit. Même si c'était peu hygiénique, ils allaient devoir s'en contenter.

-Allez en route cette fois, je ne veux vraiment plus rester ici.

Et comme par hasard, l'ivrogne vint vers eux d'une démarche chancelante. Le bébé hurla et Shura, vraiment agacé, lui flanqua un crochet qui lui cassa le nez -à sa plus grande satisfaction. Ensuite, ils partirent.

* * *

Alors ? Bon, le ou la (surtout la à mon avis) premier(e) à laisser un com gagne un OS de son choix !

Tomates?


	6. Chapter 6

New chapitre. Cette fois on va voir... à quel point c'est dur de faire la grasse mat' avec deux Capricornes *sort*

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

-Et hop ! Tout propre !

Shura jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bains. Pendant qu'il prévenait par télépathie le Pope et l'informait de sa trouvaille ainsi que du fait que le futur Capricorne arriverait plus tôt que prévu, Laÿa avait entreprit de décrasser Lucas comme l'homme leur avait dit qu'il s'appelait. Et le résultat était impressionnant. Le bébé jouait à arroser la jeune femme en toute confiance et maintenant qu'il était propre on pouvait enfin mettre voir sa peau brune et ses cheveux d'un blond clair. Ses yeux bruns bougeaient sans arrêt, toujours à la recherche des adultes pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. En apercevant Shura, il poussa un petit cri de surprise. Mais plus de pleurs. Au contraire, il baillait et se mit à sucer son pouce.

-Oh le marchand de sable est passé, fit Laÿa en le berçant. Je vais le mettre au lit, je reviens.

Il la laissa passer. Après avoir quitté la vieille maison et acheté des sandwichs et des affaires pour le bébé, ils étaient retournés à leur hôtel à Madrid où Shura avait dû inventer une histoire d'adoption qu'ils ne pensaient pas voir terminée avant une semaine d'où le fait qu'ils aient réservé une seule chambre et les affaires qui manquaient. Sous le charme du bébé, le gérant de l'hôtel leur avait trouvé une autre petite suite avec une seconde chambre et un petit berceau.

Shura eut un sourire. Laÿa avait vu ses instincts maternels se réveiller et se faisait une joie à pomponner. D'ailleurs, elle s'en sortait drôlement bien.

Il la suivit pour la regarder mettre une couche et un pyjama, attraper le doudou sommairement lavé et mit à sécher près d'une fenêtre pour coucher le bébé.

-Bonne nuit bébé, à demain.

Elle sortie sur la pointe des pieds.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle face au Capricorne.

-Rien, je trouvais juste que tu t'en sortais admirablement bien…

-Oh ça… J'ai juste gardé des enfants pour me faire de l'argent de poche avant…

Il la laissa aller se coucher. Il avait un truc à régler et le Pope lui avait trouvé l'adresse de ce qu'il cherchait.

-Je vais faire un tour dehors.

-A cette heure ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Laÿa ressortie immédiatement de la chambre sans se soucier qu'elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements.

-Chevalier ou pas il y a des heures pour dormir et d'autres pour traîner même si la vie espagnole est aussi la nuit…

Shura essaya de ne pas loucher sur la poitrine de Laÿa et la fixa dans les yeux.

-J'en ai pour deux minutes… C'est pour Lucas.

Elle cligna des paupières sans comprendre le rapport.

-Et ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine ce qui la mit en valeur et Shura dût faire un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas lorgner dessus.

-Il me faut des papiers pour ramener Lucas avec nous à moins que tu ne préfères qu'on se téléporte mais pour ça il nous faudrait l'aide de Mü…

-Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Elle remarqua qu'il fixait désormais le plafond et baissa le regard.

-Hé ! Tu aurais pu me le dire !

-Je ne savais pas comment le formuler sans te fâcher.

Elle pesta et alla mettre quelque chose sur son dos. Shura se contenta d'un sourire et se dépêcha d'aller à son rendez-vous. Le Pope lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous, autant ne pas être en retard.

.

Les cheveux encore humides, Shura sorti de la salle de bains. L'horloge dans le petit salon lui apprit qu'il n'était que huit heures. Bon, que faisait-il cette fois en attendant que Laÿa se lève ?

-Lala ? Appela une petite voix.

Tiens il n'était plus le seul réveillé. Il entra dans la chambre de Lucas.

-Lala ? Répéta le bébé, debout dans son berceau et son doudou à la main.

-Lala dort, expliqua doucement le Capricorne en espagnol en le sortant du lit.

Lucas se laissa porter dans le salon et une fois posé par terre, il trottina embêter Laÿa.

-Lala !

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle aperçut Lucas puis Shura.

-Oh mais vous ne voulez vraiment pas me laisser dormir tous les deux !

Et elle se retourna avec l'intention de se rendormir. C'était sans compter Lucas qui entreprit de grimper sur le lit (il reçut un coup de main de la part de son compatriote) pour aller dire bonjour à sa nouvelle copine. Il lui fit un gros bisou baveux sur la joue.

-Oui coucou Lucas, laisse-moi dormir…

Le bébé parti se cacher sous la couverture ce qui fit une petite bosse dans le lit. Lorsque Shura tira d'un coup sec la couverture, Lucas fut découvert et poussa un petit cri avant de rire. Il retourna se cacher sous ce qui restait de la couette. Et le jeu recommença pendant dix minutes au bout desquelles Laÿa finit par se lever.

-D'accord j'abandonne ma grasse matinée.

Et elle alla prendre sa douche du matin en faisant semblant de bouder. Lucas replongea sous la couette pour continuer son jeu. Shura retira et fit tomber la couverture par terre avant d'attraper le bébé et de le porter dans sa chambre pour l'habiller. S'en suivit une lutte acharnée pour retirer le pyjama, vérifier que la couche était propre (oui, merci Athéna !), mettre des vêtements propres (mais arrête de bouger comme ça !) dans le bon sens (mais comment j'ai fait pour mettre deux jambes dans la même jambe du pantalon ?), puis les chaussettes et les chaussures (mais cesse de défaire le lacet quand je viens de le finir !). Bref, Laÿa avait amplement eu le temps de prendre sa douche et même de se pomponner quand Shura en eut fini avec Lucas.

-Alors ? Pas mal pour un début ?

Lucas à peine posé à terre avait déjà foncé dans les bras de Laÿa pour un câlin.

-J'avoue, pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune expérience avec les enfants c'est pas si mal. A ce propos, il faudrait faire les valises cet après-midi.

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, on prend l'avion demain matin à onze heures pour la Grèce !

Ah ouais…

* * *

Heu... chapitre court ? En tout cas c'est l'impression que j'ai XD

Tomates/commentaires/tomates/critiques ?


	7. Chapter 7

La chuite !

Bon petite précision, j'ai oublié de vous dire que le nom de Lucas se prononce à l'espagnole soit : Lou-Ca-Se.

Alors dans ce chapitre ben... le retour au Sanctuaire !

* * *

Shion tapotait légèrement les accoudoirs de son trône. Il avait vraiment hâte que Shura arrive avec le bébé Capricorne. Malgré son grand âge sous son apparence jeune, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'arrivée de tous les chevaliers à laquelle il avait assisté. En tant que Pope ou non. Pour l'instant, le bébé restait au dixième temple. La veille, à leur arrivée d'Espagne, les chevaliers d'ors s'étaient retrouvés au pied des douze escaliers pour saluer le couple et apercevoir le futur apprenti. Lucas avait hurlé en voyant tout ce monde, notamment le sourire en coin du Cancer qui n'arguerait rien de bon. S'il avait compris que Shura et Laÿa ne lui feraient aucun mal -après tout, ils l'avaient éloigné de l'ivrogne qui s'occupait de lui- il ignorait qui étaient tous ces gens. Même de les bras rassurants de Laÿa, il n'avait pas voulu se laisser approcher. Aioros, un peu trop naïf quant à la capacité de riposte d'un enfant s'était même fait mordre au doigt en voulant le taquiner. Pas de doute, une morsure, même avec des dents de lait, ça fait mal. Très mal. Aïe !

Aussi le Pope était condamné à attendre un peu plus longtemps que le bambin se soit adapté au Sanctuaire avant de le rencontrer. A moins que l'Atlante réussisse à trouver cinq minutes faire un saut au temple du Capricorne… Il méditait l'idée quand Shura se fit annoncer. _Seul_. Et merde !

Shion retint une grimace. Mais il voulait le voir le mini-Capricorne ! Cependant, il autorisa l'espagnol à entrer. Celui fit poussa les deux portes et pénétra la salle dans son armure d'or impeccable sur le dos, son (affreux) casque sous le bras et des papiers à la main. Ah chouette de la paperasse. Shion sentit son urticaire revenir. Pas de papiers !

Il roula des yeux quand Shura s'agenouilla. Oui bon, y'avait personne à impressionner alors le protocole il pouvait aller se faire voir. Il fit rapidement signe au chevalier de se redresser. Ca l'avait toujours énervé de les voir s'agenouiller quand il avait encore de l'arthrose. A croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès… Gentils gamins…

-Bon retour en Grèce Shura. Alors, l'Espagne ? Les filles… ah non tu es en couple. Le nouveau locataire ?

Shura étouffa un sourire. Le Pope était tellement… décontracté. Il lui était déjà arrivé de parler d'un film d'horreur en plein milieu d'une réunion avec Aphrodite. Ca avait été… mémorable.

-Lucas ? Il est un peu agité avec le changement et ne se laisse pas facilement approcher. Et on a aussi découvert qu'il n'aimait pas Deathmask.

Shion se renfrogna. Quoi ? Le Cancer avait vu le choupi bébé _deux _fois et pas lui ? C'était pas juste !

-Ah et je vous ai apporté les papiers comme quoi Lucas est bien sous ma responsabilité avec deux personnes citées pour prendre soin de lui si… s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Vous n'avez plus qu'à signer.

Bon garçon. C'était toujours ça de gagné !

-Et une photo aussi. Vu que vous devez avoir envie de le voir…

Les Capricornes étaient vraiment les meilleurs ! Après les Béliers, évidemment ! Non mais ! Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Quoi que Saori dans les orties…

-En effet.

Chouette une photo ! Il allait pouvoir la mettre dans un de ses énormes albums photos avec tous les habitants du Sanctuaire (mais pas dans celui avec les photos les plus drôles) !

Shion jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux papiers d'adoption. Il fronça les sourcils. S'il était d'accord sur ceux que le Capricorne avait choisi pour l'entraînement de chevalier, le nom de la première personne à devoir s'occuper de Lucas…

-Tu as mis Laÿa en tant que première responsable de Lucas ? J'entend déjà les cloches sonner. A quand le bébé ?

Shura piqua un fard. Mais ! Il avait le droit !

-Laÿa n'est pas prête de tomber enceinte, elle a encore du poids à reprendre.

Shion approuva. Oui bonne initiative. Peut être que la présence de Lucas l'inciterait à mieux manger.

Ensuite, il passa à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment : la photo. Il s'attendrit devant Lucas qui fixait le photographe avec de grands yeux curieux bruns qui ressortaient au milieu de son visage brun et de ses cheveux blonds qui fonceraient sûrement avec le temps. Evidemment, le cube en bois qu'il mâchouillait donnait envie de rire.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert… Et vis-à-vis de Laÿa ?

-Il l'adore et elle aussi.

-Tant mieux.

C'était toujours ça de bon. Cependant, un doute persistait dans l'esprit du Pope : le fait que Laÿa doive s'occuper de Lucas si quelque chose arrivait au Capricorne actuel, sauf pour l'entrainement, serait-il accepté ? Après tout, certains pensaient que le Sanctuaire n'avait pas à accueillir des non chevaliers. Cela dit, peut de monde serait au courant de ce « détail ». Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi.

-Sinon, est-ce que ce petit bout viendra pour la soirée de jeudi ?

Shura prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Aucune idée. Sans doute pas.

Mais heu ! Il voulait voir le zoli bébé ! Pas juste !

* * *

Chapitre très court j'avoue mais la suite mercredi !

Tomates ?


	8. Chapter 8

La suite ! Alors cette fois on va voir... que les bébés ça boit pas du vin mais du sirop de grenadine. Nan mé oh faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

* * *

A quatre pattes devant une armoire, Shura essayait d'attraper Lucas. Quelle idée aussi de Deathmask que d'entrer dans le salon du Taureau en hurlant un « bouh !»

-Allez vient bébé…

Rien à faire, Lucas restait cachée sous l'armoire. Stupide crabe ! Non mais vraiment, il allait en faire du surimi !

-Ok, fit Mü qui venait d'arriver et à qui le maître des lieux avait expliqué la situation. Je vais soulever par télékinésie le meuble, tu l'attrapes ?

Le Capricorne acquiesça. Lucas cria quand on le tira de sa cachette mais arrêta quand Laÿa lui donna un biberon avec du sirop de grenadine. Il était en train de terminer sa boisson quand Deathmask refit son apparition, chargé comme un bœuf.

-Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce gosse ? Il hurle dès qu'on s'approche.

-C'est toi qui lui fais peur ! Psychopathe !

-Un problème _biquette _?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Les deux chevaliers interrompirent leur dispute. On ne rigolait pas avec le Pope. Surtout en ce qui concernait les querelles enfantines. Coup de chance, l'Atlante n'insista pas. Il venait d'apercevoir celui qu'il voulait voir depuis plusieurs jours. Evidemment, Lucas ne se laissa pas prendre dans les bras et s'accrocha à Laÿa en criant. Mais pourquoi tout ces gens l'embêtaient-ils ? Il était sage dans les bras de Lala ! Non mais ! Ces grands étaient embêtants !

Il tendit son biberon vide à Laÿa. Encore ! Il avait soif ! Et puis c'était bon cette eau rouge !

.

Vingt-trois heures, repas semestriel des chevaliers d'ors au Temple du Taureau cette fois-ci.

Lucas dormait à poings fermés dans les bras de Laÿa pendant que certains finissaient leur partie de poker. Lorsque Milo poussa un cri de victoire à la fin d'une partie serrée, Lucas se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à pleurer. Laÿa le berça doucement pour le calmer et il se mit à pleurer sans bruit. Tout ce monde faisait trop de bruit pour lui.

-On va y aller, fit le Capricorne en s'étirant. Lucas est HS.

Aiolia roula des yeux. D'habitude le dixième gardien restait jusqu'au bout. Décidément, l'arrivée de ce bébé marquait une nouvelle ère !

-Chouette, commenta le Crabe. On va pouvoir faire une partie de strip-poker maintenant que le môme n'est plus là.

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part de Shion. Non mais ! Ce bébé était un amour, juste un peu effrayé par tous ces nouveaux événements. Et par un certain chevalier du Surimi en boite de conserve dorée notamment.

.

Shura grogna et se retourna dans le lit. Ca faisait dix bonnes minutes que Lucas faisait un caprice pour se lever. D'accord qu'il ne voulait pas rester au lit après huit heures mais là… Il était quatre heures du matin !

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de se rendormir, soupira Laÿa en se collant au dos de son amant.

-Je vais le tuer…

-Shura !

Il se retourna encore une fois avant de se lever. Ca allait barder !

-Lucas !

Les pleurs cessèrent. Le bébé, toujours accroché aux barreaux de son lit fixa l'adulte un instant.

-¡ Es la hora de dormir !

-¡ Na !

Sale gosse. Lucas lui tira la langue. Mais il avait appris à faire ça où ? En réponse, le bambin eut une claque sur la main et il se remit à pleurer. Quel comédien ! Franchement !

Evidemment, tous ces sanglots finirent par tirer Laÿa du lit et en voyant un nouveau public, le bout de chou continua son cinéma, trépignant et pleurant de plus belle, tendant les bras pour qu'on le prenne.

-Ca ne sert à rien de le gronder, il ne veut pas dormir.

-On ne va pas le laisser jouer dans le salon en pleine nuit !

-Mais non.

Une fois dans les bras de Laÿa, Lucas arrêta tout de suite son cirque et un calme bienfaisant s'installa dans la chambre. Laÿa récupéra le doudou (lavé et recousu quand même) et retourna se coucher. Lucas ouvrit de grands yeux curieux en se retrouvant dans le grand lit.

-Tu es sûre qu'il va dormir comme ça ?

-Non, j'espère juste.

Et elle tira la couette pour dormir. Lucas était parti sous la couverture pour explorer si bien qu'on voyait une petite bosse sur le lit. Shura réussit à récupérer le bambin et le plaça entre lui et Laÿa avec son doudou, bien décidé à dormir.

Lucas se tortilla pour essayer de se faire la belle. Raté, le bras du Capricorne le bloquait. Boudeur, il mâchouilla son doudou tout propre en méditant une vengeance. Casser quelque chose ? Non, il allait être privé de jouer, on le mettrait au lit. Cacher quelque chose ? Ca c'était une bonne idée. Il allait prendre quelque chose et le mettre dans un coin où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Bien fait !

* * *

Un bébé c'est rancunier, faut pas croire ! Lol !

Un ch'tit com' ?

Note : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Shura dit en espagnol : c'est l'heure de dormir ! m'enfin je doute que vous ayiez besoin de la traduction ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Joyeuse st Valentin ! Malgré le fait que cette fête si mignonne devient terriblement commerciale. Enfin bref, bonne fête à tous quand même aux amoureux et aux célibataires aussi ! (moi j'dis, pas d'mec, pas d'emmerde m'enfin...)

Alors, avant dernier chapitre, aujourd'hui on va voir... que la vengeance est un plat qu'on apprend à manger tout petit. Gentil lucas !

* * *

Laÿa fouilla dans un tiroir et fronça les sourcils. Mais où avait-elle rangé les clés de voiture ? Bizarre, elle était pourtant certaine de les avoir laissé sur la table… Etonnant. Cela dit, ce devait être la fatigue. Elle avait dû chopper quelque chose pour se sentir aussi mal. Tant qu'elle ne rendait malade personne…

Elle tapota la commode du doigt. Tient, Lucas était drôlement sage. D'habitude il traînait dans ses jambes. A moins que…

-Oh le fripon !

Elle gagna la chambre du bébé et le trouva assis en train de jouer avec les fameuses clés de voiture.

-Lucas ! Ce n'est pas gentil ça !

Elle récupéra les clés et colla le bébé au coin, sentant son cœur se serrer quand il entreprit de pleurer. Ah ! Il savait parfaitement comment faire craquer les gens lui.

-Non Lucas, tu es puni !

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Shura passa dans le salon et rien qu'à voir son visage, on devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Shu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il alla chercher Lucas dans son coin qui arrêta de pleurer. Chouette, on ne le punissait plus !

-On veut me retirer la garde de Lucas.

-Mais… Mais ils n'ont pas le droit !

-Si. S'ils trouvent que l'influence des responsables est trop mauvaise pour son entrainement, ils peuvent.

-Mais c'est toi le responsable de Lucas !

-En fait… Oui mais… Comment dire ? D'abord le fait que tu vives ici et que tu m'aides à m'occuper de lui. Et ensuite… Disons que c'est surtout au niveau de la paperasse que ça bloque.

-Quoi ?

-Personne, ou plutôt pas grand monde a accepté le fait que tu sois la première sur la liste de ceux qui devraient s'occuper de lui s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Tu as fait ça et tu ne m'as rien dit ? ! Shura !

-Oui je sais. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail non ? Et puis peut être qu'on s'inquiètes pour rien. Shion est déjà en train de chercher un moyen de rabattre le caquet à ces enquiquineurs.

-Peut être mais je n'aime pas ça. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Shura.

.

Deux semaines plus tard,

-Lucas ! Vient on y va !

Shura fronça les sourcils. Où était encore passé ce chenapan ? Il disparaissait toujours quand on le cherchait. Bon…

-Lucas !

Il hésita encore deux secondes puis se faufila sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Laÿa. Gagné ! Le petit monstre essayait de donner son doudou à Laÿa qui dormait, sauf qu'étant trop petit, il avait du mal. Shura l'attrapa et le porta jusqu'au salon sans tenir compte de ses cris de protestation.

-Laÿa dort, laisse-la !

Il posa le petit monstre sur le sol mais dû le porter à nouveau parce qu'il tentait de retourner dans la chambre.

-Lucas ! Non !

Chouette, lui qui devait passer voir Shion pour savoir comment ça se passait pour la garde du bout de chou, il pouvait laisser tomber. Il sentit subitement un cosmos traverser son temple. Ca ne lui disait rien de bon. Pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait ici ? Il avait éteint son cosmos pour un peu de tranquillité et devait se trouver au treizième temple normalement.

-Elle doit être toute seule, fit une voix dans l'entrée qu'il connaissait vaguement.

Shura mit sa main sur la bouche de Lucas pour le bâillonner et recula jusqu'à un couloir proche du salon qu'on ne pouvait voir en entrant. On cherchait Laÿa ? Pourquoi ? Ca faisait un moment que les chasseurs de reliques et autres bonhommes pas nets qui voulaient l'épée de Laÿa avaient laissé tomber les recherches. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas pénétrer le Sanctuaire.

-T'es sûr que l'autre est pas là ? Demanda une seconde voix.

Shura fronça les sourcils. On parlait de lui là…

-Nan il est au treizième avec le gamin.

Pas bon ça… Lucas avait arrêté de gigoter, ayant apparemment compris le danger de la situation. Shura le posa par terre et le retint par l'épaule. Au bruit des pas, il pouvait deviner que les intrus étaient dans le salon maintenant. C'était le moment.

-Reste là Lucas. Ne bouge pas, souffla-t-il en espagnol pour bien se faire comprendre.

Il quitta sa cachette.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un peut être ?

Les deux intrus hésitèrent puis balancèrent deux attaques simultanément sur le Capricorne. Shura bondit au sol pour esquiver et il n'y eut qu'un mur en dégâts. Bon, avec le raffut que ça venait de faire, il pouvait espérer que quelqu'un se doute qu'il y ait un problème. Parce que se battre tout en surveillant Lucas…

-Lala ! Hurla le bébé déjà en train de courir vers la chambre dont la porte s'était ouverte sur Laÿa. Lala !

Laÿa attrapa Lucas et se précipita au fond du couloir vers le dojo et le passage secret qui reliait les temples zodiacales entre eux. Une bonne chose de faite. L'armure du Capricorne fonçait déjà en sens inverse pour protéger son porteur. Parfait !

C'est là que Shura regretta de ne pas avoir de belle-mère. Une bonne bataille à la maison donnait toujours de bonnes excuses pour casser les choses affreuses qu'on ne peut pas jeter sous peine de se prendre le savon du siècle par la marâtre.

Mais cela n'était qu'un détail.

Un cosmos attira son attention. Shion pointait le bout de son nez, pas content du tout. Or, quand le Pope était de mauvais poil (ou laine, tout dépend de la stupidité… de l'envie de suicide qu'on a) il valait mieux se cacher. Ou creuser un trou. Ou se donner la mort. Bref, tout sauf être dans le coin qu'on soit ou pas la personne qui avait fait sortir l'Atlante de ses gonds.

Les deux abrutis étaient morts. Ca promettait un beau spectacle.

* * *

Conclusion : la vengeance est le plat préféré des Capricornes on dirait. Lol ! Mercredi le dernier chapitre ^^


	10. Chapter 10

The lost Canvas... heu the lost chapter oui. Enfin bref, la fin de la fic ^^

Cette fois on verra... ben vous verrez .

* * *

-Inconscients ! Vous êtes des inconscients !

Shura savourait sans honte l'engueulade du siècle. Y'avait pas à dire, c'était drôlement chouette de jouer le rôle de spectateur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Laÿa, assise à côté de lui, Lucas sur les genoux. Elle était plus occupée par le bébé que par ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Shura reporta son attention sur l'écrasage des insectes qui avaient osé tenter de lever la main sur _sa _Laÿa. Par chance, elle avait pu s'enfuir par le passage secret du dojo avec Lucas pour se faire réceptionner au treizième par le Pope qui venait de mettre une bonne correction aux deux enquiquineurs et qui les remontait en haut pour finir en beauté sa raclée. Comme quoi on pouvait avoir plus de deux cents ans et savoir comment mettre la pâtée à quelqu'un.

Les deux emmerdeurs du jours étaient deux anciens apprentis devenus gardes qui avaient pensé que faire subir un _mystérieux accident _à Laÿa réglerait les problèmes quant au sujet du futur Capricorne, encore en couches-culottes. Pas de bol pour eux, ils s'étaient complètement loupés. Dommage pour eux.

-Imaginez que vous ayez blessé Lucas ! Il aurait pu refuser de porter l'armure ou de devenir chevalier tout simplement ! On n'attaque pas un chevalier qui a un apprenti ! Vous le savez, c'est dans les règles du Sanctuaire et pas pour faire joli !

Tandis que le Pope lâchait une nouvelle série d'insultes dans diverses langues, Shura tourna de nouveau la tête vers Laÿa. Elle pleurait en silence en berçant Lucas. Le Capricorne fit discrètement quelques pas vers elle. Lucas le regardait avec de grands yeux, perdu.

-Laÿa, tout va bien ?

Elle renifla et s'essuya les joues.

-Oui ça va… C'est juste… J'ai eu si peur pour toi… Et pour Lucas aussi. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me suivait. Et comme je ne suis pas un chevalier…

Il posa sa main sur son bras pour la calmer.

-Je sais. Mais il va bien, c'est le principal.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le calme dans la salle. Shion avait remarqué qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans son ombre.

-Grand Pope ?

-Tu es d'accord avec moi sur le fait que certains doivent des excuses à Laÿa pour leur comportement stupide ?

-Absolument.

-Mais elle n'est même pas chevalier ! Protesta un des accusés.

Erreur fatale. Le Pope se lança dans un discours enflammé sur le courage et le devoir, ainsi que l'analyse du niveau d'un adversaire et l'humilité de savoir se reconnaitre plus faible et de fuir pour protéger les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Lucas s'agita encore. Il avait sommeil, sa sieste étant passée d'une heure et il n'avait pas son doudou. En plus, le monsieur tout bizarre sans sourcils parlait trop fort pour lui. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Pas comme avec Lala qui parlait doucement et mimait parfois pour se faire comprendre. Elle, elle était gentille. Et elle sentait toujours bon. Comme une maman. Voilà. Lala, c'était sa maman. Mais le savait-elle ? Pas qu'il sache. Pourtant, Lala ça ressemblait à…

-Mama !

Silence. Cinq paires de regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il se mit à pleurer. Mais ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Laÿa se leva doucement pour marcher et le bercer. Evidemment qu'il était fatigué ! Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, il ne tenait plus que par les nerfs et ça se sentait dans son humeur.

-Je viens d'avoir une hallucination auditive… lâcha le Pope, la mâchoire au sol.

-Vous aussi ? ¿ Lucas, puedes repitir ?

-¡ Na !

Sale gosse. Vraiment des fois il méritait une bonne fessée. Et pas qu'un peu !

Laÿa berçait toujours Lucas qui finit par s'endormir bien sagement dans ses bras.

.

Plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport à traduire de l'espagnol pour le Pope, Shura leva à peine la tête quand Laÿa vint poser Lucas dans sa chaise haute pour son gouter après la sieste.

-Au fait Shura, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Quoi ?

Elle posa un objet sur la table qui ressemblait vaguement à une lime à ongles blanche. Le Capricorne continua sa traduction avant de commencer à réagir. Une lime à ongles ?

Il leva le nez de son papier et jeta un coup d'œil à Laÿa qui finissait de préparer le biberon de Lucas sous l'œil avide du bébé. Puis il reporta son attention sur l'objet sur la table. Non il rêvait là… Un test de grossesse. Positif.

Pas possible. Comment… Mais il faisait très attention quand ils… Enfin bref, elle n'aurait pas dû tomber enceinte ! Cependant, quand il regarda Lucas qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce que faisait sa « mama » il laissa tomber les histoires de poids.

Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa Laÿa pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime !

Laÿa serait tombée s'il ne l'avait pas retenue. Lucas protesta en voyant son biberon tout prêt, tout chaud s'éloigner de lui. Fichus adultes ! A cinq centimètres près !

-A moi !

-Oh pardon bébé, s'excusa le chevalier en lui donnant sa boisson.

Boisson que Lucas entreprit de siffler à toute vitesse pendant que les deux adultes échangeaient des baisers passionnés. Shura mourait d'envie d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. S'il comptait bien, ce serait soit un Scorpion, soit un Sagittaire. Et il était prêt à parier qu'il avait fait une fille (avec un peu de chance…).

N'empêche, la tête des autres quand ils allaient apprendre qu'il avait enfin une petite famille… Il voyait déjà les deux bouts de choux courir partout dans le Temple…

* * *

Alors ?

Une autre fic, différente est en cours, je mettrais le premier chapitre dès que j'aurais trouvé le titre. Cette fois y'aura un couple avec deux persos de Saint Seiya (Akarisnape on ne rigole pas hein !) pas courant du tout. Celui ou celle qui trouve un des deux ou les deux je lui tire mon chapeau ^^

Sinon, votre partie préférée : le lancer de tomates ! Mdr !


End file.
